greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Face of Change
The Face of Change is the fourteenth episode of the ninth season and the 186th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Competition heats up as several of the doctors fight to become the new face of Seattle Grace. April brings in an emergency case, and Jackson and Alex work with a transgender teen couple. Meanwhile, the hospital implements new policies which test the patience of the staff. Full Summary A photographer is taking pictures of Alex, who doesn't know how to behave in front of the cameras. Cahill now wants to try a few where he's actually smiling. Alex says he doesn't even want to be hospital's mascot. Brand ambassador, she corrects him, and he hasn't even been appointed yet. He's just a very good contender because he's handsome and good with kids. It's what the buyers want. Alex says he's out of here and leaves. Alana reminds him he's got some public relations rep following him around tomorrow, and she asks him to be civil. Jo and Alex are getting ready to watch a movie. Jo asks what brand ambassador even means. Alex doesn't know, all he knows is Cahill creeps him out. They walk into the living room with popcorn and beer and find Stephanie and Jackson making out on the couch. They go back to the kitchen. Jo wonders who goes to someone's house to start sucking face there. There's noise coming from the room above. Jo asks what it is. Alex says it's Cristina's room and that Owen's visiting, giving Jo one little guess. They hear animal-like noises. Alex asks if napkins work as ear plugs as Jo gets up and starts making loud animal noises too. Alex joins her. Stephanie and Jackson appear in the doorway and give the two strange looks. Alex is in the attending's lounge with Jackson and Cristina, assuring them yet again that he and Jo are just friends. Meredith calms him as Cristina says he and Jo were canines in heat last night. Meredith tells Avery to pay, as she predicted Alex and Jo were doing it. In the interns' locker room, Jo tells the others she doesn't like Alex that way. Heather says guys don't hang out with girls just like that. Shane objects at first, but then confirms. As April walks in with breakfast burritos, Cristina says Alex and Jo are one drunk night away from crazy monkey sex. Alex says at least he's not banging his ex every night or taking advantage of an intern on someone else's sofa. Jackson says he's not taking advantage. April asks whatever happened to good old-fashioned romance, normal dates where people talk and share meals and then end up together with genuine feelings in a committed way. They all stare at her in silence, except for Meredith, who's staring at the burritos and asks if April's gonna eat all of those. April walks out. April and Matthew are sitting in his ambulance. He says it's nice to see her every morning. She agrees. She feels bad because they shouldn't even be here now that the ER is closed. Also, she feels bad for Nicole who's just standing outside to give them privacy. She opens the window and asks if she's not cold, but Nicole says her burrito will keep her warm. April closes the window and Matthew says she seems a little off. April says the night shift was boring now that there were no trauma victims coming in. She wonders how she's gonna become a trauma surgeon. Matthew gets a message from dispatch. April wants to get out, but Matthew asks her if she wants to tag along. Alex asks the PR rep why she's following him around. She replies it's important to see him in his element. They want the right ambassador for their brand. Alex says it's a hospital, not a luxury car. The rep keeps on taking pictures as Stephanie informs him on the morning rounds. Amrita introduces herself to Stephanie, who can't believe they chose Alex to be the face of the hospital. They walk into the NICU and Stephanie presents the case of a baby who was born with her intestines outside of her body. They're going to put them back in. Amrita can't believe she's looking at a bag of organs. Stephanie explains they're compressing them in order to fit them back in. The mother's a little cranky because she hasn't been able to hold her own baby for weeks. Alex tells her that today is the day they're going to put them back in. The mother is extremely happy and hugs Alex. Amrita asks her to hold the pose so she can more pics. Amrita thanks her and asks the mother to sign a release. Alex is mad about Amrita's behavior and tells her these are very real people with problems. The next kid is a really sensitive case. Amrita is not allowed to talk or take pics. Amrita likes that he's protective of his patients. He now tells her to wait in the hall. Alex enters the patient's room, only to find Jackson in there posing for his own PR rep. Alex sighs. The rep asks the patient to move closer to the person next to him. Since they're a transgender couple, he's confused with the pronouns. Brian, the patient, says he was born a her and now he's a he and then there's Jess, who was born a he but is now a she. Alex thinks it's another photographer for him, but Jackson says he's being trailed for this brand ambassador thing. They pose for another pic. Alex has taken Jackson apart to talk about the rep being in there. Jackson says the patient is fine with it. Alex understands Jackson is thinking that this case will give him a better chance of being appointed brand ambassador. Brian is talking to the reps, saying Alex introduced them. He booked an appointment to find out when he could start the process and Alex directed him to a transgender support group, which is where he met Jess. Jess says she was impressed by his looks when he first walked in. She thought he'd never notice her. Brian replies that'd be impossible. They hold hands and Brian says he's been saving up for this ever since the appointment. Amrita says Alex really changed Brian's life. Jackson says that could also be said of him because of today's surgery, where he'll be taking the lead. It's not the gender reassignment surgery yet, they're just chopping off Brian's boobs, he says. Alex asks Jo and Stephanie to take the reps outside. Stephanie says it makes sense if Jackson became the face of the hospital. Jo thinks the same thing about Alex. Stephanie disagrees. Alex and Jackson come outside. Stephanie takes Jackson with her as Jo asks Alex to walk with her. Jo tells Alex that Avery's got the looks and his name, while he has neither of those, so he's got to play big on his Africa thing. Stephanie, meanwhile, tells Jackson that Alex is a scrapper and a fighter, which some people find charming. She tells him to use and own his name. Jo gives Alex a banana as she saw what he had for breakfast. They stop at the nurses station, where Meredith is having trouble with the new tablets. Every time she touches something, it deletes a patient. Jo had the exact same thing this morning and helps her out. Meredith notices the reps. Alex says they're looking for a show pony for the hospital. Jackson says Alex is his competition. If you can call it that, Stephanie says. Meredith wonders why there are no women in the running. Cristina says there were, but she turned them down because her face only goes on the Nobel prize brochure. Alana arrives with a group of people and tells them about the fully centralized electronic records system. Everything you need to know about your patient at any time. It's efficient, she says. Meredith loudly says it'd be more efficient if it didn't keep deleting her patients. From the conference room, Callie tells Meredith to sing it. Owen asks her not to encourage her. Callie thinks Cahill deserves it, as she gave Callie a whole speech about how to talk to the buyers, which included not to talk about her research. Cahill doesn't want to jeopardize the sale. Richard says research is risky for buyers. Bailey tries to stay positive, saying the benefits package said something about dental. Callie says they can't settle. They have to rise up and do something. Bailey says they have done plenty before leaving. Derek says that maybe those from the plane crash should keep their heads down for a while. Callie asks Richard if she's crazy thinking these people are going to destroy this place. He says she's not at all. Alex is talking to Amrita about his African project. She's amazed by his dedication. Brian's father is in the hallway, blaming Jess for putting ideas in his daughter's head. Jess reminds him Brian's his son. Jess says that Brian came to the decision all on his own, she just supports him. Brian's father keeps on saying that she's barely out of high school and that she doesn't know what she wants as Jess keeps reminding him to use "he". Alex comes over. Mr. Weston throws Alex into the wall and asks if he is the one who wants to hack his little girl into pieces. Amrita takes pictures as Alex tells the man to calm down. Callie and Richard are watching an ad of Pegasus, the brand looking to buy the hospital. The website shows all the hospitals they own, more than half of all the hospitals in the country. They bought Portland Gen last year. Arizona walks in and Callie reads the slogan, which mentions walking to a brighter tomorrow together. Arizona says she likes the logo. Callie is bothered by the fact that the company's website doesn't have one tangible piece of information about the company or healthcare. Arizona has just accepted that they're buying the hospital as there's nothing they can do about it. Arizona tells Callie to cool her heels and leaves. Callie says she never cools her heels. Richard asks how she feels about a road trip. Mr. Weston has calmed down and apologizes to Alex. He just found out about the surgery last night through an email. He had no idea about any of this. Alex feels safe enough to let the security guards go. Alex understands the surgery is a big adjustment. Brian appears in the hallway and asks his father what he's doing here. Callie and Richard are Portland General. At the desk, Callie introduces herself as Calliope Plantain and then Richard as her husband Julio. She says Julio needs to see a doctor. The nurse asks for some ID. Callie blurts out he has chest pain. Richard acts like he does. Jackson is teaching a skills lab. He expects them to be able to perform wound closures using the double-layered technique at the end. Shane feels watched by the PR rep in the back of the room, but Heather, who's sitting behind him, tells him it's just her. She likes to watch him sometimes. Jo tries to embarrass Jackson by belittling plastic surgeries, whereas Stephanie tries to save his ass for the rep by pointing out the wonderful sides of the specialty. Jackson invites Larry the rep to try a hand at actual surgery at a free station. Larry sits down as Jackson gets a call from April. April informs Jackson that she went on a ride-along today and they've got a 10-year-old hit and run victim. April tells him Seattle Pres is slammed so they're being directed to Redmond but that's an hour away. She says the kid doesn't have an hour. The vitals are bad, so the kid will die if they have to take him to Redmond. Jackson asks if she's asking what he thinks she's asking. She asks if he'll do it if she asks it. Owen has joined Cahill to lead the tour around the hospital. Jackson asks him to talk for a while and explains that April asked him to open the ER for a trauma case. Cahill overhears this, interferes and tells him absolutely not. They're not a trauma center anymore, so if something were to happen to the patient in their hospital if they take them in, they're in serious problems. Owen sides with Cahill. Stephanie and Jo come over and Stephanie tells Jackson he needs to get back to the seminar. The two interns start discussing Alex and Jackson's competition again. Jackson asks them if he can trust them. In the ER at Portland Gen, Richard is in a bed while Callie looks around. A nurse informs them a doctor will be with them asap. There are a lot of posters and brochures with one doctor on them. A doctor arrives and gives them a very impersonal speech as he works on a tablet. He starts filling out Richard's information and thanks them for choosing this hospital. He then asks how Richard feels today, but then corrects himself, asking what brought him in today. Callie asks what was wrong with the first question. The doctor says it may cause them to divert from the medical issues. Callie finds it odd. The doctor has some technical problems and needs to start all over again. Richard says he can take his time, but the doctor says he can't as they've only got 15 minutes together today. Jackson wheels a gurney with supplies into the empty ER space. He instructs Jo to guard the door as no one can know about this. He starts shoving ladders aside to make some room. He then hears Jo telling someone they can't go inside. Jo is blocking Meredith from going inside. Meredith orders her to step aside, but Jo says Meredith's not her attending today. Meredith tells her not to make her force Jo aside. Jo would like to see her try. Jackson comes outside and tells Jo he paged Meredith for help. Jo apologizes and says she looks forward to working on Meredith's service again. Meredith asks how she can help. Mr. Weston asks what's gonna happen if Brian will realize in a couple of years that this is a mistake. Brian says he's thought it through. This is who he is. Mr. Weston understands he wants to belong and wonders why the rush, as he's got his whole life ahead. Jess understands that Brian feels like he's dying inside, as she does too. Mr. Weston doesn't want to talk to Jess and asks her to live him alone with his son, but Brian says he doesn't want Jess to go. And Mr. Weston doesn't want her mutilating herself. The situation gets out of hand and Brian yells at his father to get out. Alex sides with Brian. Meredith carries more supplies in as Jackson tells her he snagged a monitor, central line kits and and a ventilator. Meredith brought Cristina, too. Shane and Heather follow the attendings into the room with more supplies. Cristina tells Jo and Shane to guard the doors and orders Heather to be the nurse. They can't turn on the overheads because that's visible from the hall. The ambulance pulls up in the driveway. Heather wants to run outside, but the automatic doors won't open, so she crashes into them. Nicole, Matthew, and April are standing at the other side of the door as the doctors inside do their very best to pull the doors open. Alex joins in and takes Meredith's place. Jo paged Alex as the patient's a kid. Alex tells him he ditched his P.R. chick before he got here. They finally manage to open the doors and April orders to intubate. The doctors and paramedic all work together on the kid. Cristina doesn't hear chest sounds on the right, so she needs to put in a chest tube, which they don't have in there yet. Jackson only finds NG tubes and asks for suction. Matthew says there's a portable suction set in the rig. Nicole goes out to get it. Shane, standing by the door, informs them someone's coming. Jackson turns off the lights and they all stay silent as Alex keeps manually ventilating the boy. The people walk past the ER and they all resume what they were doing. Stephanie is walking down the hallways with the P.R. reps. She's told them Jackson is resting up before the big surgery and that Alex is at the dentist. She takes them to Jackson's skin lab. Meredith asks for the portable ultrasound, but they don't have one. Cristina sends Shane to go get one. Nicole is kind of mad because this kid is gonna die because he brought April along as some kind date. They want to start a dopamine drip, but they need to figure out his IV drip rate. They don't have a calculator or a nurse, but luckily Jo's good at math. Jackson reminds them they don't have access to dopamine or any other non-code meds unless they have a nurse or a code. Derek walks in and says they do. He has a code and asks them what the patient needs. Callie and Richard are walking through the hospital. They get a cup of coffee, as you always look like you belong when you're carrying a cup of coffee. Now carrying coffee, they walk up to a group of doctors. Richard wonders out loud if doctors can learn anything if they're only allowed to spend 15 minutes with a patient. A doctor tells them you get really efficient that way. Callie remarks it must be really efficient if doesn't influence patient outcomes. Another doctor asks if they're visiting a patient. Richard reveals their real identities. He says they wanted to check in if they had any concerns with Pegasus. Derek is getting the meds and hands them off to Jo. He tells her to run and warn the others as Cahill and her group come walking over, about to go to the ER space. It will be the site for their new hernia clinic. Derek asks Alana if this is the Pegasus group she mentioned. He shakes their hands and he's glad to hear they like what they're seeing so far. He says it's more than just a hospital for a lot of them, more like a family. He then takes the group for an unofficial tour, much to Alana's dislike. Meredith finds free fluid in the left upper quadrant. Alex and Jackson need to go for their surgery on Brian, as Cahill will notice if they don't show up. Jo comes in and says they need to move right now as Cahill's on the way. They can't move unless they have a place for him to go. Cahill interrupts Derek's tour and says they have a very tight schedule. They need to go to the ER right now. Derek holds the elevator and decides to join them. The paramedics leave to go move the rig, which is still parked outside. Cristina, Alex, and Meredith tend to the patient as the other doctors start removing the supplies. The monitor starts beeping and Cristina suspects a tension pneumo, which means one of the chest tubes must've gotten blocked. As Cristina starts fixing it, April starts worrying about will happen if the patient dies. Cahill tells the buyers about the hernia surgery, which turns out to be both frequent and lucrative. The doctors are all yelling as Jo shouts they need to move right now. Cristina needs another second. Cahill wants the buyers to use a little imagination as the site is still under construction. They go on and Derek sighs, thinking the others just got caught. Luckily, they cleared out in time. Derek smiles. The doctors at Portland Gen have opened up. They say the patients are suffering from the new policies and that they don't get a say in anything. They can't even think for themselves, because the board knows immediately. It's like the walls have ears. The doctor from the posters comes over and he turns out to be a fan of Callie's. He's an ortho surgeon too and compliments her work. He asks if she works for Pegasus now. They pretend Callie stopped practicing after her success with the cartilage. Stephanie is in the OR with Brian and the two PR reps, explaining the procedure to them. The reps wonder when the attendings will arrive. Only seconds later, Alex and Jackson walk in. Alex asks Jo to direct the reps to the gallery, from where they're allowed to watch. Stephanie tells Jackson there's a little bit of blood on his left shoulder, which he covers up as they enter the scrub room. Alex goes to talk to Brian, who's about to be put under. Cahill finishes her speech about the hernia clinic and answers a few questions the buyers have. She then notices some blood on the ground, realizing what happened there. She asks Derek to take over and walks out. Richard and Callie are about to walk out of Portland Gen. Kenton, the ortho surgeon, says he doesn't have time to do research like Callie because he's too busy doing press about health and nutrition for the hospital. He doesn't get to do anything innovative anymore as Callie does. After assuring that what he's about to say won't get to Pegasus, he asks them if there's an ortho opening at Seattle Grace now that she's stopped practicing. Jackson doesn't want to the ambassador of the hospital where he has to sneak around and risk to lose his job in order to do the right thing. They're about to close as Cahill and Owen come in, asking who they're operating on. He says they're operating on Brian. Cahill walks out angrily as Owen asks him what they did before walking out too. Cristina, April, and Meredith are operating as Owen and Cahill come in, asking where their patient came from. They all stay silent. Cahill says they don't need to tell as she can just see it on the tablet. All she needs is the patient's name. Meredith says she'll show Cahill as it's her patient. Owen thanks her for co-operating. She says she's happy to and then "accidentally" deletes the patient's file, like she did this morning. She says it keeps happening to her. Cahill gives her an angry look. Alex, Jackson, Jo, and Stephanie meet up with April, Cristina, Meredith, and Shane outside a conference room. April says they're taking them in one by one to see who'll break first. Meredith says they're starting with the interns. Alex walks into the conference room as Owen and Cahill ask Heather what happened. Alex says they saved a kid is what happened. Cahill greets him and asks who else was involved. Jackson comes in and says he made the call. They stand by their decision, stating it was the right thing to do. They don't care about how they'll be punished. Owen tells them to go. Cahill is surprised he's not going to discipline them. The three doctors leave as Derek walks in. Cahill paged him. She says she has a job, as her presence seems to have started an uprising, which makes it different for her to do her job, especially when Derek helps them. She knows it was his code that was used to get the meds. She says she loved the stuff he said about the hospital feeling like a family, she even thinks he meant it, but it all means nothing if there's no hospital. If that kid had died, it would've cost them so much money that Pegasus would've backed out and without them, the hospital's done. Cahill is trying to help them, but she can't do that if they're undermining her at every turn. If they care about the hospital at all, then it's time to get on board. Alex and Jackson find Jess in the waiting room and inform her that the surgery went well, so she'll be able to visit Brian in recovery soon. Mr. Weston has been listening from a distance. They see him. He says he just wanted to hear. Jess says she was the one who sent the email, not Brian. Jess knows they don't talk anymore since Brian moved out, but Brian talks about him a lot. Brian admires him and Jess thought he should know about the surgery. She understands why Mr. Weston blames her, but she assures him it's hard to be like them, trying to fit into this mold that doesn't fit. She says Brian just wants his father to love him the way Brian loves him. Brian didn't tell him because he didn't want to mess that up. Mr. Weston gives Jess some money to take care of their rent. Jess understand that this means he doesn't want to be there when Brian wakes up. Mr. Weston shakes his head and walks off. Alex meets up with Meredith, who tells him that maybe he and Wilson should be a thing. Jo kicked ass today. Meredith walks off and Jo comes over and takes his hand to take him somewhere. Callie and Richard are sitting in a car in the parking lot. Richard says it's funny how you don't appreciate a thing until you're about to lose it. Callie says they can still fight this. Richard says she can, but he has an early retirement package waiting. He might just take it. He wishes her a good night and gets out of the car. April finds Matthew waiting outside the hospital. He greets her and says he was hoping he'd catch her. He asks about the kid. April says he made it through the surgery with flying colors. Matthew's happy to hear that. Matthew is nervous and says he had this whole thing to say to her, but he needs a minute to pull it together now that she's looking at him. He says she's the strongest, most fearless beautiful woman he's ever met. She's incredible. And he really likes her. And he thought he should say that so she knew. She leans in closer and kisses him. As they're kissing, Jackson and Stephanie walk out of the hospital together. Jackson looks at the two kissing as he continues walking. Jo takes Alex into a supply closet. She takes a box with doughnuts from a shelf and says she stole them from the nurses. She gives Alex one and takes one herself too. She says they deserved it after today. She says cheers to them and they start eating. Alex stares at her. She asks what's up, but he says nothing and takes a bite of his doughnut. Owen walks into an on-call room where Cristina is lying on a bed. He says they're killing. She replies it was the right thing to do. He knows, but still. They start making out, ignoring the buzzing of Cristina's phone. Meredith hangs up and says Cristina is not answering. She's on the rooftop with Derek, Arizona, and Callie. Callie wants to wait for Cristina. Arizona is fine with that, as long as they do it downstairs, where it's warm. Callie says they can't as the walls have ears. She says she called this meeting because they can't just keep low. They're the reason the hospital is in trouble. They have to do something, as they can't let Pegasus take over. They have a responsibility, which is why she thinks they should buy the hospital themselves. The others look at her, surprised. Richard gets on an elevator. The doors close, revealing a huge poster with Derek's face on it on the inside. Richard is shocked and drops his bag. Cast 9x14MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x14CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x14AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x14MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x14RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x14CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x14OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x14ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x14AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x14JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 9x14DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x14AlanaCahill.png|Alana Cahill 9x14JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x14ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x14HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x14StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x14MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 9x14BrianWeston.png|Brian Weston 9x14Jess.png|Jess 9x14MrWeston.png|Mr. Weston 9x14LarryAndAmrita.png|Larry and Amrita 9x14KentonGiles.png|Kenton Giles 9x14ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 9x14Grant.png|Grant 9x14KanMattoo.png|Kan Mattoo 9x14DrBoyd.png|Dr. Boyd 9x14DrAllen.png|Dr. Allen 9x14DrCollier.png|Dr. Collier 9x14OliviaNoel.png|Olivia Noel 9x14ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 9x14AdmittingNurse.png|Admitting Nurse Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Constance Zimmer as Dr. Alana Cahill *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Justin Bruening as Paramedic Matthew *Rachel Brosnahan as Brian Weston *Matt Pascua as Jess *Brett Rickaby as Mr. Weston *Nazanin Boniadi as Amrita *Rob Brownstein as Larry *Gerald Downey as Dr. Kenton Giles Co-Starring *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *John Duerler as Grant *Paull Walia as Dr. Kan Mattoo *Jeremy Cohenour as Dr. Boyd *Brandon Ford Green as Dr. Allen *Yvette Saunders as Dr. Collier *Maggie Henry as Olivia Noel *Renee Pezzotta as ER Nurse *Stephanie Maura Sanchez as Admitting Nurse Medical Notes Maya Noel *'Diagnosis:' **Gastroschisis *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Staged Silo Repair Maya, 13 days, was born with her intestines outside her body. They had been pushing them in gradually, a little bit more each day. They were finally ready to close her up. Brian Weston *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Bilateral mastectomy Brian, 18, was in to have his breasts removed as part of his sex reassignment. The surgery went well and he was in recovery. Julio Plantain *'Diagnosis:' **Chest pain *'Doctors:' **Kan Mattoo *'Treatment:' Richard, under cover as Julio Plantain, claimed to have chest pain at a Pegasus hospital to check out the process there. Boy *'Diagnosis:' **Sub-Q Emphysema **Pneumopericardiam **Tension pneumothorax *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Stephanie Edwards'' (surgical intern)'' **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) **Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Rapid sequence intubation **Lactated ringers **Chest tube **Surgery **Lung resection **Splenectomy The boy, about 10, was hit by a car and left in the street. He was supposed to be diverted to Redmond, but April assessed that he wouldn't make it there and they instead took him to the closed SGMW ER. After assessing him and stabilizing him in the ER, they took him into an OR for surgery, where they had to remove his spleen and part of one lung. Music "Turn It Around" - Lucius "Spotlight" - Leagues "Song for Zula" - Phosphorescent "Gun-Shy" - Grizzly Bear Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song The Face of Change, originally sung by INXS. *This episode scored 8.91 million viewers. *The song that played in the promo for this episode is "Crash" by Sum 41. *This episode marks the first time that April is seen treating a patient out in the field. Gallery Episode Stills GA-914-09.jpg 9x14-1.jpg 9x14-2.jpg 9x14-3.jpg 9x14-4.jpg 9x14-5.jpg 9x14-6.jpg 9x14-7.jpg 9x14-8.jpg 9x14-16.jpg 9x14-17.jpg 9x14-18.jpg 9x14-19.jpg 9x14-20.jpg 9x14-21.jpg 9x14-22.jpg 9x14-23.jpg 9x14-24.jpg 9x14-25.jpg 9x14-26.jpg 9x14-27.jpg 9x14-28.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x14BTS1.jpg 9x14BTS2.jpg 9x14BTS3.jpg 9x14-14.jpg 9x14-15.jpg Quotes :Meredith: And why are there no women in the running? :Cristina: Oh, there was. I turned them down. This face only goes on the nobel brochure. ---- :Callie: Hey, look at this. "Hand in hand, we'll walk together, partners on the road to your brighter tomorrow." This is who's buying us. :Arizona: That's a cute logo. Sofia would like it. She likes horses. :Callie: It's not a horse. It's a pegasus. And it wants to hold your hand. ---- :Shane: I don't like that guy in the back. I can feel him watching me. :Heather: No, it's just me. I like to look at you. ---- :Jo: Medusa me all you want. You're not getting in. :Meredith: I'm an attending and I'm ordering you to let me in. :Jo: Well, you're not my attending today, so... :Meredith: Don't make me force you. :Jo: I'd like to see you try. :Jackson: Jo. It's okay. I paged her. She's cool. :Jo: I hope you understand I would never ordinarily speak to you that way and I look forward to working on your service again soon. ---- :Alana: That stuff you said, Dr. Shepherd, about how this hospital is such a family? It was lovely, really. I even think you meant it. But it means nothing if there is no hospital. Do you know how much this stunt would've cost this place if that kid had died on our watch? Pegasus would've backed out. And without them, you're done. I am trying to help you. But I can't do that if you are undermining me at every turn. If you care anything about this hospital or the people in it, then it's time that you get on board. Otherwise the next doors to close will be yours. ---- :Richard: It's funny how you don't appreciate a thing until you're about to lose it. :Callie: No. No, don't... don't say that. That's... we can still fight this. :Richard: You can fight this. Me? I've got an early retirement package waiting. Maybe I'll take it. ---- :Callie: I called this meeting because we can't just keep our heads down and lay low. Okay, we're the reason the hospital's in trouble. We have to do something. We can't let Pegasus take over. We have a responsibility. Which is why I think we should buy the hospital ourselves. See Also de:Pegasus fr:Un nouveau visage Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes